Love and Ecstasy 2: Europe Vacation
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Best to read part one first. Jack and Rose are engaged, as are Fabrizio and Helga. They are on their way to Europe and Cal and his manservant unknowingly tag along to kidnap Rose.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, you'll never guess what I've got planned for Easter!" Fabrizio De Rossi said to his best friend Jack Dawson while they were darts in his trailer home.

"Let me try," Jack replied. "You're gonna propose to Helga?"

"Hey, you're right!" Fabrizio said in amazement. "How did you guess?"

"Hey, Fabri, I know how much you love Helga, and I've seen how much she clings onto you all the time and you enjoy it, so you two belong together."

Fabrizio grinned. "You are absolutely right! Anyway, Easter this year falls on our one year anniversary and so I am gonna arrange for Helga and I to go to the grocery store in Meijers where we first met and have our song being played and then I'll surprise with the diamond ring I just bought."

"That sounds great, pal," Jack said a bit wistfully.

Fabrizio was really seeming to sense what was on Jack's mind. "What about you and _la bella Rosa_? Isn't it about time you proposed to her?"

"Fabri, me and Rose have only known each other for a month. It wouldn't be logical," Jack replied.

"_Amore _is not logical, my friend," Fabrizio replied simply. "And actually after what you both just went through it would make perfect sense for you two to want to be together always."

"But what if she says no?" Jack asked weakly.

"You will never know until you ask her," Fabrizio said easily. "And why would she say no anyway?"

"Well, I mean I don't see how she could want to live with a poor guy like me. You know you can't take someone out of their way of life and through a new, completely different one at them, they won't adapt to it."

"If she loves you that will not matter," Fabrizio answered as easily as before. "And besides you may not be poor for very long."

"What do you mean, Fabri?" Jack asked.

"I mean with the unique style with which you do your drawings you may become famous someday," Fabrizio replied with a wink in Jack's direction.

Jack smiled. Fabrizio was the best friend anyone could ever have. "Alright, Fabri," he said. "If I make this bullseye I'll propose to Rose first thing tomorrow." He aimed his dart at the board and threw it and it struck it directly in the center.

* * *

Rose stood in front of her mirror checking herself over. She dabbed on lipstick and eyeshadow. Jack had just called her and asked her to come over and she had no idea what his purpose was but she was always delighted to see him again.

At last she stepped away from the mirror and left her room. Exiting her penthouse she took the elevator to the last floor and on leaving the building she hailed a taxi cab to take her to Jack's for her mother was out using the limousine.

On arriving at Jack's vacant trailer she stepped out of the cab and almost at once Jack came out and ran up to her and dropped to one knee.

"Rose," he began. "I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul... and I want to know if you feel the same way?"

"Yes, Jack, I do," Rose said smiling in a way that showed she meant her words.

Jack smiled almost with relief and continued. "I know I don't have much to offer you... but I would like to offer you... this!" He took from his jeans pocket a small box which he opened to reveal a ring which gleamed in the light of the sun. "Will you marry me, Rose Dewitt Bukater?" he asked hopefully.

Rose gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the ring, it so much less fancy than the one Cal had given her but to her mind it was so much more priceless and valuable.

"Oh my God! Thank you, Jack, I love it! Of course I'll marry you!" she replied as she took the ring and slipped onto her finger.

Jack smiled wider than he ever had before and he jumped up and swept Rose up into his arms in a true lover's embrace and then he leaned in and kissed her more vibrantly and ecstatically than he ever had before.

* * *

"Rose, I don't understand you?" Rose's mother Ruth scolded her later. "How could you accept a proposal from a poor man like Jack Dawson?"

"Because I love him, Mother!" Rose exclaimed. "And he loves me for me, unlike Cal did."

"Caledon Hockley was a perfect match with you," her mother insisted. "He could have given you anything you ever needed or wanted."

"I never loved Cal, Mother," Rose retorted. "I only accepted his proposal because of our situation, and now I see what a mistake it was because now that I have Jack in my life I am more happier than I have ever been and I don't expect you to understand that, I don't think you've ever really been in love!"

"Rose, how dare you say such a thing to me!" Ruth exclaimed in fury. "I loved your father just like Cal loves you and I was loyal to him just as he was loyal to me up until the day he died. I am so ashamed of you for disgracing our family name and putting our finaces in jeopardy by turning Mr. Hockley down. If you only knew it, you are the worst darn fool I have ever met!"

"Well, goodbye Mother!" Rose exclaimed indignantly.

"I beg your pardon?" Ruth asked.

"Well, surely you don't want to live with a darn fool, and I will marry Jack so I will leave you and move in with him now!" Rose declared with even more indignation before storming off leaving Ruth in a state of shock.

* * *

Fabrizio and Helga were at the grocery section of the local Meijiers and there was a big pink Easter Bunny there having photos shot with kids. Fabrizio couldn't help but dance with the Easter Bunny as his and Helga's favorite song _When I See You Smile _by Uncle Sam was being played.

"Okay, Fabri," said Helga after she had watched them playing and dancing for a while. "I know we're here because it's our one year anniversary, but what exactly did you have in mind?"

Fabrizio stopped dancing and turned his attention on Helga as he dropped to one knee and put both his hands over his heart.

"I love you, Helga Dahl," he said. "You are _la_ sun, moon, and stars, to me."

Helga smiled sweetly. "I'd like to say the same to you, Fabri angel."

Fabrizio continued. "From the moment I met you one year ago I wanted us always to be together, and so... " he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal the ring inside. "Will you be my bride?"

Helga gasped and put her hands to her chest a moment as tears welled up in her eyes. "I have been waiting to hear those words from you for so long! Of course I will, Fabri angel!" She took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Fabrizio smiled bigger than he ever had, which was a record for him, and jumped up and swept Helga into his arms and kissed her fiercely while the Easter Bunny clapped for them.

* * *

"Rose, are you sure this is what you want?" Jack asked Rose as she moved into his trailer with some of her personal belongings.

"Of course, Jack," she replied. "Nothing would make me happier."

"But I feel guilty about taking you out of your old way of life and into mine," Jack admitted.

"I can get used to it," Rose assured him. "I'm not completely adult you know. Material goods mean very little to me when it comes to how much you mean to me. Besides I'm sure Mother doesn't want me anymore and she won't miss me anymore than I'll miss her."

Jack smiled with love and adoration. "Rose, you have a burning fire in you that I really love and admire. I'd admire it in anyone but especially you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat with his sketchpad in his lap as he drew Rose as she in a relaxed position on his couch in the nude. He felt very intimidated by the sight of her in all her glory and could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as he sketched her breasts, though Rose had insisted he draw her like this and who was he to deny her of the pleasure.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste!" Rose teased him with a playful smile.

Jack smiled sweetly as he continued to sketch. A moment later he was abruptly interrupted by the noise of his phone ringing. He stopped sketching and pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

"Hello," he said speaking into it. "This is Jack Dawson speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Dawson," said the voice of an older man through the phone. "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Bert Cartmell and you sketched my daughter Cora a in the park a while ago. First I'd like to thank you again for it because it turned out so beautifully that I showed it to art scholar I met who was in town the other day. His name is Marque DeCray. He liked it a lot and said he like very much to meet with the talented artist who drew the masterpiece."

Jack was completely stunned. "Are you kidding me? A real scholar is going to meet with me?"

"I didn't say he was, I said he'd like to," Mr. Cartmell corrected him. "You see I didn't know where you live and said so to him, I just found your number in the phone book just now, and I'm afraid he's gone back to Paris since yesterday morning as that is where he lives."

"Oh," said Jack, sounding slightly downhearted. "Well, thanks anyway," and he was about to hang up when Mr. Cartmell quickly spoke again.

"Wait! Now, I really would like for him to meet with you as I feel you need the attention to your work, and so I've booked you a flight to Paris to meet with him, it's paid at all expenses by myself."

Jack almost dropped the phone. "Really, you have! Oh wow! Thanks so much, sir! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"No thanks are necessary," Mr. Cartmell assured him. "It's the least I can do for you after you made my little girl smile."

Jack turned off his cellphone and put it back in his pocket as he went back to his drawing of Rose.

"Who was that?" Rose asked curiously.

"It was Bert Cartmell, I sketched his little girl a while ago and he showed it to an art scholar who lives in Paris and he's arranged for me to meet him there," Jack replied, still hardly believing it.

"Really? Jack how wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, happy for him. "You know this is your big chance, and I'd be honored if I could go with you, won't you let me, please?"

"Of course," said Jack.

* * *

Later in the day, Jack and Rose sat with Fabrizio and Helga playing chess with Jack's old chess set.

"So it looks like you were right, Fabri," Jack said after he had told them about how Rose had defied her mother by moving in with him. "And you'll never guess what else happened to me today!"

"Of course I won't until you tell me," Fabrizio replied. "Checkmate," he added.

"Bert Cartmell, I drew a picture of his daughter for him once, called me and said he referred me to a famous art scholar who lives in Paris and he's arranged for me to meet him there."

"And I'm going with him," Rose added.

"I knew you'd make it big someday!" Fabrizio said almost as if he'd known about it all along. "And funny you should be going to Europe just now because so are we," he added.

"You are?" asked Jack in surprise.

Fabrizio nodded. "My uncle Giovanni wrote to me and said he needs help in his restaurant and he's asking me to help out for a while and he lives in Venice where I lived for my first seven years so I haven't seen him in so long I can't wait to see him again."

"And I'm going with him," Helga added. "Because I'd be honored to see where my Fabri was born."

"Hey, I just had a crazy idea," Jack said. "Why don't we combine our trips?"

"You mean you'll come to Venice with us and we'll go to Paris with you?" Fabrizio asked smiling.

"Yep, crazy isn't it?" said Jack.

"Yes, it is," said Fabrizio. "I love it!" he said with a big grin.

"Checkmate!" Jack declared victoriously.

* * *

"Who does she think she is! That girl has messed with the wrong man!" Cal ranted as he held a glass of brandy which he was barely even tasting. "Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear!" he went on. "No one humiliates a Hockley!"

"Damn right!" His father Nathan Hockley agreed.

"I'm disgraced!" Cal declared as he threw his glass of brandy against the wall shattering it to pieces of broken glass spilt brown liquid.

"A true Hockley can never be disgraced, my son," his father countered him. "And if you want Rose back there is only one thing to do, and that is to take her by force!"

"How can I!" Cal exclaimed irritably. "You heard the judge pass that despicable restraining order! If I try to come in contact with Rose ever again I'll be even more humiliated than I am now!"

"Ah! That may be true, but only this country alone," his father replied. "Now if you were both somewhere else that would be another matter altogether."

"You may have something there," said Cal without spirit. "But how can I get us both out of the country?"

"You won't have to, my boy," replied Nathan smiling snakelike. "I've hired Spicer Killjoy, he's a former detective and the best in the business to keep a lookout for any recording of the next moves of Rose and her Jack Dawson," he made Jack's name sound like a swear word. "The two of them are booked to go to Paris this week and so I've made arrangement for you to travel behind them along with Mr. Killjoy, he's just for a little extra precaution."


	3. Chapter 3

Helga and Fabrizio woke up early in the morning on Wednesday and took a cab to Jack and Rose's place. Fabrizio yawned as they got into the taxi and carried half of Helga's luggage.

"See, I told you to reset your clock," Helga chided him.

"And I told you to use the small suitcase!" He shot back.

When they arrived at Jack's trailer they found Jack and Rose waiting for them inside. "Hey, what took you so long?" exclaimed Jack.

"We came as soon as we could," said Helga. "Thanks to this lazy bum's lagging behind," she added eying Fabrizio with love and exasperation.

"Well, you guys would be tired too, if you had to carry all of this weight!" Fabrizio exclaimed as he carried Helga's luggage.

Jack chuckled. "Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Well, come on, we don't want to be late!"

The taxi cab drove them straight to the airport where they went through the terminal with relative ease although Jack did have to take off his watch and Fabrizio had to leave his pocket knife. They then all had their passports individually stamped just before they went out to the field and boarded the plane.

Unknown by any of them, Caledon Hockley with his manservant Spicer Killjoy at his side rushed through the terminal shortly after they left. Cal was furious at having to take out his wallet and pass it through security. He also complained about how long it was taking for them to check his luggage.

"Of all of the goddamned, asinine, incompetent, inefficient...!"

"There's no need for rude language, sir," the security person said.

Cal just huffed while Killjoy grabbed his luggage and they raced to catch their flight.

Jack, Rose, Helga, and Fabrizio meanwhile stepped aboard their plane at five minutes till take off. They all took their seats with Jack sitting beside a window and Rose sitting beside him and Helga and Fabrizio sitting just behind them. Jack handed everyone a stick of juicy fruit gum while Rose looked through the flight manual which told about where to find everything and what they should do in case of an emergency landing whether over sea or land and how to assist someone in need of oxygen.

The flight attendant was handing out packages of honey roasted peanuts as the pilot spoke over the intercom: "Welcome aboard Delta Airlines. We are now taking off headed nonstop to Paris, France. Please keep your safety belts fastened and enjoy your flight."

So the four friends fastened their safety belts and sat back and enjoyed their flight and also enjoyed the in-flight movie which was the first in _The Prince and Me_ trilogy.

Overall they had a pleasant and safe ride to Paris. It was hours later when the pilot announced they had reached their destination. "Now entering Paris France, the time is 10: 02 A.M."

They landed at another airport where they collected their luggage and disembarked. They stepped out into the warm sunny fresh air and hailed a cab to take them to _Le'Fleurs'_, the hotel they had booked.

They arrived shortly at a large three-story white painted building with a red roof and red windows and a big glass door at the front which they entered through. They found a short man in uniform standing behind a desk with a large book on it and stepped up to him.

"I am Jack Dawson," said Jack pointing to himself. "I have a reservation here. My fiance and my friends should be listed, too."

The desk clerk quickly found them and they signed in. "Floor three, room 352 and 354," he told them and handed them a set of two keys.

They took the elevator up the stairs and a bellhop escorted them to their rooms. Jack and Rose entered their room and it furnished with a large double bed with a small table with a lamp on each side. In the front left corner was a white colored dresser for their clothes. Near the window was a small round table set with two chairs for them.

"Look, there's a great view of the city from up here," said Rose as she went up to the balcony and looked out over it.

"And look, here is a nice place to rest," said Jack as he sat down on the double bed and rested himself back against the pillows. "We're sure gonna have some comfy nights here... and don't worry, Rose. I won't make you do anything you don't want," he added hastily.

Rose was about to tell him he didn't have to worry about that when Fabrizio and Helga came in.

"How are your rooms?" asked Helga.

"Just fine," replied Rose. "How are yours?"

"They're magnifique," replied Helga. "They're just like yours with the same view from the balcony."

"So what should do first?" asked Jack.

"How about we go get some breakfast," said Fabrizio. "The plane ride has made me very hungry."

"Sounds good to me," said Jack.

So they called for transportation and went down to a little Parisian cafe called _Bon Appetit Bistro. _A waiter ushered them to a table and handed them each a menu.

"These French menus sure are hard to read," said Helga.

"I know what some of these things are," said Rose. "I took French in school. Let's all just have the _Creppes Suzette_, shall we?"

"Sure," said Jack. "What is it, by the way?"

"Pancakes," replied Rose.

They all agreed to this choice and soon the waiter took their order and arrived shortly with their meal.

"Mamma Mia! These are the best pancakes I have ever tasted!" exclaimed Fabrizio after his first mouthful.

"I can't believe I am actually sitting in a Parisian cafe next to the one I love," said Helga. "It's my dream come true."

"Mine too," said Rose. _Life couldn't be better, _she thought. _Jack and I are engaged and Cal is miles and miles away from us._

Cal did not enjoy his flight for the plane was too noisy and there was no caviar on board and the in-flight movie he saw only made him even madder at Rose and more hateful toward Jack. When he got to his hotel it took the clerk a while before he finally found his reservation and then the bellhop escorted he and his manservant to their rooms.

Then without giving the bellhop a tip, as he was in no mood to do so, he slammed the door hard in the man's face and then fell onto the bed in his room, taking out a cigar and drawing a long puff on it.

"Blasted airplane with disrespectful attendants!" Cal grumbled. "Stupid incompetent hotel staff! This mission had better be over and done with soon!"

His manservant, Spicer Killjoy stood calmly in front of him with his hands folded behind his back. "Where shall I go to find her, sir?" he asked.

"Hell, I don't know!" yelled Cal irritably. "There are so many places she could be in this damned city!"

"I am fluent in French, sir," Killjoy continued. "I have been in position here before and can make my way around here unsuspected and I can check through the records of this and every hotel in the area to find her whereabouts." He reached into his inside pocket and took out a small book. "Here is a map of the city with a directory of all of the most common tourist sights in it."

Cal looked up at him smirking, somewhat relieved of his anxiety. "This says you will find her for me," he said as he took a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to him, raising his eyebrow for emphasis.

"Very good, sir," Killjoy nodded as he pocketed it and started to head for the door. He turned around at the last moment and asked, "What about that Dawson fellow? What shall we with him?"

"Leave him to me," Cal replied coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was a very good breakfast," said Rose as she wiped her mouth daintily with a cloth napkin once they had all finished their meal.

"It sure was," said Jack. "I'm quite full now."

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Fabrizio. "There is a lot to see in this Paris city."

"I know!" said Helga. "Let's go see the Eiffel Tower. I heard it is the tallest building in Paris and I always wanted to climb to the top."

"Great idea," said Jack. "I'd love to climb to the top myself. Let's go."

So they paid their bill and left a small tip and then as they left the cafe they stood by the curb to hail a taxi for transportation.

Suddenly a tall man wearing a long brown French coat and beret with gray hair and a matching mustache came up beside them and spoke to them in a very heavy French accent.

"Boujour," he said. "Where are you tourists headed to on this fine Spring day?"

"We want to go see the Eiffel Tower," replied Jack. "We want to climb to the top."

"Ah! The Eiffel Tower!" the man said dreamily. "It is the finest construction in all of Paris, it is. I love to go see it myself and climb to the top."

Just then a taxi cab pulled up to the curb beside them. They turned to look at the mustachioed man beside them as if to ask if he wanted to take the ride.

He shook his head. "No, no. You go ahead, mes amies. I will get the next one."

So Jack opened the cab door and they all climbed inside it and fastened their seat belts.

"Where do you want to go to?" asked the cab driver with an equally strong French accent.

"To the Eiffel Tower, please," replied Jack.

As the taxi drove off the mustachioed man who was left standing on the curb took a walkie-talkie out of his coat pocket, turned it on and spoke into it.

"This is Killjoy, Mr. Hockley," he said speaking in his normal accent. "I've found them and they've just left to go climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Well then follow after them," ordered Cal through the walkie-talkie's receiver. "Climb to the top of the Tower with them and get Rose and bring her to me, and if that Dawson should cause you any trouble just push him off."

"Got it, sir," replied Killjoy and shut off the walkie-talkie and returned it to his coat pocket. Then he hailed another taxi that happened to come by and got in it instructing the driver to take him to the Eiffel Tower.

Inside the taxi cab the four friends could see the Eiffel Tower coming into the distance.

"Have you ever been to the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Rose asked the cab driver.

"Non, madame," he replied. "Though I have driven many people to it night and day. You should see it at night when it is covered in blue lights, it is a most wondrous sight.

Then they stopped and got it and Jack handed the driver his tip. Then they went up to the Eiffel Tower and purchased four tickets to take the lifts to the top and also signed the guest book. They then entered into the tower and took the lift to the second floor.

Shortly afterward, Spicer Killjoy still wearing his disguise got out of his taxi and rushed up to the Eiffel Tower to purchase his own ticket to take the lifts to the top.

"Sorry, sir," said the ticket seller. "But the tickets to the lifts have all just been sold out. All that remains are tickets to take the stairs."

Killjoy grumbled in frustration as he purchased his ticket to take the stairs to the top. He knew he'd have to be fast to catch up with them.

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, and Helga meanwhile got out of the first lift on the second level and then got into the lift to take them to the third level which would take them to the top.

Once they were at the third level they climbed a flight of fifteen steps to get up to the upper observation platform. Then once they were up there they stood on the platform and gazed out before the city below them.

"Oh, my!" gasped Rose. "The view is so vastly beautiful from up here."

"It sure is," agreed Helga. "It seems like you can almost see the whole of the city of Paris from up here."

"I heard this was the tallest building in all the world when it was first built until the New York City Chrysler Building was built," said Fabrizio. "But this is still the tallest building there is in all of Paris."

"And it was named after its designer, Gustave Eiffel," added Rose. "And he designed it the way it is so it would be resistant to strong winds and wouldn't be knocked down."

"Good for him," said Helga. "Though, of course there is no such thing as a building that can't be knocked down just as there is no such thing as a ship that cannot be sunk."

"I also remember learning that Gustave received much negative press for his achievement in construction in the very beginning," Rose went on. "And before it was built had a permit for it to stand for only twenty years. But during that time it proved so useful for communication purposes that it was allowed to remain standing."

"And I am glad it is still standing," said Fabrizio. "Or else we wouldn't be up here. Ah!" He took in a deep breath of air. "It feels like I am on the top of the whole wide world up here!"

Jack looked at Fabrizio with a big grin on his face. "The top of the whole wide world?" he asked. "In that case..."

He then went up to the very edge of the platform and spread his arms out and stuck out his chest and pulled his head back in an eagle pose as he exclaimed loud enough for it seemed all of the city of Paris to hear him:

"I'm the King of the World! Whoo-hoo!"

His fiance and his friends all laughed and then joined at the edge and imitated his pose.

Then Rose said, "Let's go back down now. There's lots more to see around here. And this height is beginning to make me edgy."

Jack chuckled and said, "Okay. Let's go."

Then they went back to the lifts and took them back down to the second level and then again to the first level and left the Tower to go for further sightseeing.

Meanwhile, Spicer Killjoy had just reached the top of the Eiffel Tower after having just climbed up first three-hundred-and-twenty-eight steps to the first level, then three-hundred-and-forty steps to the second level, and then eighteen steps more to the third level, and then the final fifteen steps to the upper observation platform. He was now thoroughly exhausted.

However, as he looked around while he was trying to catch his breath he saw no trace of anyone else up here at all. He then looked down at the ground far below him and he saw four familiar tiny figures hurrying back into their taxi cab. He let out an agonized wail of frustration as he knew that his boss, Mr. Hockley, was not going to like this failure at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where should we go next?" asked Helga as they left the Eiffel Tower and headed back to their cab.

"Well, I've always wanted to visit the Louvre Museum," said Rose.

"So have I," added Jack. "And remember we came here so that I could meet with a famous art scholar and we may be able to meet with him there or get some information about him."

"Well, come on now! What are we waiting for?" exclaimed Fabrizio.

So they hurried to the taxi and instructed the driver to take them to the Louvre Museum is the center of the city. Soon they arrived at their destination. The museum looked just like a tall and wide golden palace from the medieval ages with a large circular fountain of fresh water at its forefront. They stepped up to the ticket booth and purchased their tickets. Then they waited in line for about five minutes before the Museum opened.

Once they were inside they looked around at all of the many rooms and stairways and elevators they could go in to view the museum's immense collection.

"Where should we go first?" asked Rose excitedly.

They each took a vote and decided to go up to see the Greek Antiquities. They went up a series of stairways and elevators and entered the room of Greek Antiquities where the first thing they looked at was the _Venus De Milo, _a life size statue of the Greek goddess of love and beauty.

"Her name was Aphrodite," Rose explained to the others, "and she really was worshiped by the ancient Greeks. It was said that she could make any man fall in love with her at their first sight of her. She was also the mother of Cupid."

"I also heard one of her symbols is the rose," said Jack with a rather coy look in his eyes. "How appropriate, don't you think, Rose, or should I say Aphrodite?"

"Oh, Jack, please stop!" Rose giggled and blushed.

"It certainly is a gorgeous sculpture," said Helga. "But why are her arms missing?"

"Because they were lost before she was discovered," explained Rose. "You'll see that a lot of ancient sculptures around here have pieces of them missing. Some of them have been restored with plaster casts, though most have not as they are considered in spite of their imperfections to be sacred treasures."

"I can certainly understand that," said Jack.

Then they moved on and looked at the _Winged Victory of Samothrace_, which was a life size statue of the Greek goddess Nike of Victory standing on a rostral pedestal that was shaped like the prow of a ship.

"Before she lost her head and arms she had her right arm raised and cupped around her mouth to deliver a shout of victory," Rose explained."

"It's really remarkable how the artist who sculpted her manages to make her clothing look as though it is rippling in the sea breeze," said Jack with awe.

They then moved on and looked at other Greek sculptures such as the _Apollo of Piombino. _

"This is meant to represent the Greek god Apollo as a youth," explained Rose. "He was another god worshiped by the ancient Greeks. He was said to bring the sun around the Earth, until it was discovered to be the other way around that is."

"The artist was really brilliant in making it out of bronze and using copper for the lips, eyebrows, and nipples," said Jack.

Then they looked at the _Diana of Versailles_ which is also known as _Diana the Huntress_, which was a life size statue of the Greek goddess Artemis with male deer beside her as left arm reached for a bow from a quiver.

"It's actually a Roman copy of the lost Greek bronze original," explained Rose.

"Well, whatever it is, it certainly shows a lot ethereal beauty," said Jack.

Next they looked at Roman sculptures which included _Apollo the Lizard-Killer_, and _Marcellus as Hermes Logios_, which were both statues of Roman gods in full nudity.

"My, these likenesses of Roman gods sure are patronizing," said Helga. "I can't but wonder how Fabri would look with his likeness sculpted like them. He does, after all, have the body of a Roman god as I have seen."

"Except I was born in Venice, not in Rome," said Fabrizio laughing.

Next they went to the Egyptian Antiquities room where they looked at sculptures such as the _Seated Scribe_ which was the statue of an ancient Egyptian scribe seated in a writing position. Fabrizio was especially fascinated with it, particularly the face.

"I used to make sculptures of my own," he said, "and I've never managed to get such realistic looking features as this, especially the eyes."

When they moved on they found some case tombs containing Egyptian mummies in them.

"I've heard that if you touch a mummy's tomb case you can be cursed," said Rose. "Do you believe that?"

"Of course not," replied Jack. "Though I'm not willing to put it to the test either."

Next they decided to go visit the paintings in the _Grande Gallerie. _The first painting they looked at was of _Liberty Leading the People_ by Eugene Delacroix. It was of a woman depicted as Lady Liberty raising a French flag as she led people of all classes surrounded by the bodies of the defeated through the French Revolution.

"I bet this painting inspired the French people to give the Statue of Liberty to America," said Fabrizio.

"It did, actually," said Rose. "Fifty years later."

Next they looked at _The Raft of the Medusa _by Theodore Gericault. It was of a raft of the suffering survivors of the wreck of the French naval frigate _Meduse_ which ran aground off the coast West African Coast on July 5 1816 with a ship in the distance called the _Argus_ which would rescue them.

"It was a terrible tragedy, especially after France had just been restored," said Rose. "The ship was wrecked because of the captain's incompetence and inexperience and there weren't even enough lifeboats for everyone aboard."

"Like the _Titanic_," said Jack.

"Yes, like the _Titanic_," said Rose. "Though the survivors of the _Meduse_ were much fewer and had an a much worse ordeal before they were rescued as you can see the dead bodies on the raft and floating in the water around it. I read that most of the bodies of the dead had been eaten by others to survive."

Next they looked at the portrait of the _Mona Lisa_ by Leonardo Da Vinci.

"She is Lisa Gherardini, the wife of Francesco del Giocondo, a wealthy silk merchant of Florence," explained Rose. "The painting was commissioned to celebrate the birth of their second son, Andrea."

"Giocondo means happy or jovial," said Fabrizio. "And she does have that kind of expression."

"Why does she have no eyebrows or eyelashes though?" asked Helga curiously.

"Because at the time it was painted it was in fashion for women to pluck them out," explained Rose.

"I can see Da Vinci must have put a lot of work and thought into getting her to be just right," said Jack.

"Three years to be exact," said Rose.

"Especially the smile," added Jack. "Though of course it could never compare with your smile," Jack added looking adoringly at Rose.

Next they looked at the Grande Odalisque by Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres. It was a painting of a concubine as seen from behind in a languid pose with distorted proportions.

"Her head is too small," said Helga, "and her left arm is shorter than the right one, and not to mention her behind is too big!"

"I know," said Jack. "But it's the artist's personal view of the subject, and it's not meant to be either right or wrong."

"That's true, Jack," agreed Rose. "And no one could have painted a concubine like Ingres, just as I wouldn't want any other artist's interpretation of me on paper than yours."

"_Excuse' moi, mes enfants_," suddenly said a deeply refined French accented voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a tall gentleman wearing a dark brown suit with a French bowler hat and a smooth dark brown mustache.

"I could not help noticing you and was wondering if by chance you might be Jack Dawson, the young American artist who I heard of when I was in New York last month," he said nodding towards Jack.

"Why, yes. That's me," said Jack. "You must be Marque DeCray, the art scholar I came here to meet with."

"_Oiu_, that is me," he said. "I work here at the _Musee du Louvre_ and I would be very interested in seeing more of your fine drawings."

"I have them right here with me in my portfolio," Jack said. He opened up his portfolio and showed him the drawing he had done of Rose in the nude the day before they left.

"Ooh, la la!" murmured Monsieur DeCray. "People have been fascinated with drawing, painting, and sculpting the human body, especially the female _au natural _practically since the beginning of time. And I have never seen such exquisite perfection in all my years from anyone! It was once said that no artist could achieve ideal beauty, but it looks like you have done it, _mon ami_! And you couldn't have picked a finer subject than your fiance'."

"How did you know Rose is my fiance?" asked Jack.

"Ah, it is the loving strokes of detail you put into the drawing," replied Monsieur DeCray. "And also I could see it in your eyes as you were looking at each other for I looked at my wife in the same way when I first saw her."

"Well, thank you for your compliments, Monsieur Decray," said Jack humbly. "It's a real pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. "I would so like to see more of your fine work, and tomorrow there is to be an art exhibition here at the Louvre and I think I might like to include some of your drawings in it, if you will allow me."

Jack's eyes lit up widely. "My drawings, in an art show, here? Wow! That would be awesome!"

"Then you may come back here tomorrow morning with your drawings and you'll see how much they really are worth," Monsieur DeCray said smiling.

They then bade goodbye to the art scholar and then Fabrizio exclaimed, "My best friend is about to become an internationally famous artist! Whoo-hoo!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at noon Jack and Rose along with Fabrizio and Helga arrived back at the Louvre and went into the special room where Monsieur. DeCray had said the art exposition was to be held. On entering the room they a dozen drawings, which was the type of artwork being featured for this exhibition, being held safely in glass cases .

Jack looked proudly at his drawing of Rose being held in the center of the drawings exhibited. He looked around him and saw the artists of the other paintings who had gathered with them. Standing here with all of them was a dream come true to him. Though at the same time he began to feel a little bit nervous when Monsieur DeCray stood at the front of the room and announced it was time for the exposition to begin.

He cleared his throat and spoke in his heavy French accent. "I welcome you all here today to this exposition of fine drawings by new artists. This exposition will be juried and will decide which of the drawings will be shown in the museum."

Jack and his companions could scarcely believe their ears. Then the exposition got underway as Monsieur DeCray showed the judges the various drawings of different subjects drawn with different kinds of pencils and they each gave out their opinions on them.

Jack felt his heart begin to race as he heard the judges murmur words such as "Magnifique... Incredible... Superb..." when his drawing was being showed. It must have been noticeable as Rose just then put her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle loving squeeze and it steadied him considerably.

Then at the end of the exposition Monsieur DeCray asked the judges which drawings they deemed most worthy of being on display. Then after the judges had privately discussed the matter amongst themselves they turned back and announced their votes handing them on a piece of paper to Monsieur DeCray who read them aloud.

"First place goes to Jack Dawson's _The Beautiful Rose_, second place goes to Pierre Lefou's _Madame Bijoux, _third place goes to...

Jack gasped audibly as did Rose and Fabrizio and Helga. His drawing of Rose had actually won first place and it was going to be displayed here at the Louvre! Rose was so overjoyed she grabbed onto him and kissed him right then and there. Then Fabrizio clapped him on the back.

Then after all the winners had been read off and the people began leaving, Monsieur DeCray came up to Jack and said to him, "My young friend, I knew you would win. You should be very proud. I wish to give you this as your prize," he then took out a large bundle of Francs tied around the middle and handed it to Jack.

Jack's mouth dropped open. "How much is that?" he asked almost without thinking.

"Three-thousand Francs," replied Monsieur DeCray calmly.

Jack then accepted the bundle of Francs in speechless shock as Rose thanked him.

Then as they walked out of the museum Rose said, "If only if Mother had been here today! Maybe then she would have thought more of you."

"Si," said Fabrizio. "After all it's like the saying goes, 'not everyone can become a famous artist, but a famous artist can come from anywhere.'"

Jack just smiled modestly and said, "So where do you all want to head to now? We do have a whole day ahead of us."

"I saw a nice bookstore on the way here," said Rose. "I'd like to check it out."

So then they went to the bookstore and once inside they each purchased a book that was translated in English. Fabrizio got _The Little Prince_, Helga got _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, and Jack got _The Three Musketeers._ Rose, after much searching, found what she had been looking for.

"I found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "An original first edition copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_"

Jack knew that _The Phantom of the Opera_ was Rose's favorite movie as he had seen it with her, Just then he got a brilliant idea. So after they had paid for their books and went back to the hotel he stepped out of the room for a moment and made a secret phone call.

Then later in the day, towards evening, Rose was sitting in a chair and reading from the book she had bought when Jack came in with Fabrizio and Helga. All of them held smiles of secrecy on their faces.

"Rose," Jack said. "I have a special treat for you. But you must come with us and wear this blindfold because it is a surprise."

Rose relented and allowed him to tie the blindfold around her eyes. Then he held her hand tightly as he led her outside and into the taxi awaiting them. Then after she felt the taxi stop at their destiantion Jack helped her out and then turned her towards the front and took off the blindfold. Rose gasped audibly at the sight before her.

They were standing in front of the _Palais Garnier_, the Grand Paris Opera House. This was a dream come true to Rose as much as having his art approved by critics of the Louvre was to Jack. Then she looked up and saw that _The Phantom of the Opera _was playing tonight and became ecstatic.

"I can't believe it!" Rose exclaimed. "This is my dream come true."

"It's the least I can do for you, after you've made all of my dreams come true," Jack told her honestly.

They then went inside and took their seats and watched the opera being played out. Afterward they left still wiping their eyes.

"Well, now it looks like it's time for dinner," said Jack. "What restaurant do you vote for?"

Rose voted for Maxim's Paris, which was one of the most famous restaurant's in the city. So that was where they went. Once there they sat at a table for four and ordered the fanciest dinner they could have.

At one point, Jack excused himself and stood up and went over to the musicians and requested that they play a special song for Rose and so they did.

Jack then went back to their table and as he sat down he took Rose's hand and they listened as their song began to play. As they listened to it they felt like they were thy only ones in the world at the moment.

At the same time as this, Cal was in his hotel room berating Killjoy for his various failures at his given task.

"What is the matter with you?" he shouted furiously. "How can you fail at such a simple task as getting Rose?"

"I tried, I really tried," Killjoy said helplessly. "But today when I went to the Louvre they wouldn't let me into the art exposition as it was sold out, and then it was the same with the Opera House."

"Well," Cal seethed. "They should be leaving here soon for Italy. And when they do I want you to plan ahead your next actions, or else I may just have to find someone else to do the job."

"I will not fail," promised Killjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, and Helga had left Paris on night train to Italy and they got off just as the sun was rising and entered into the city of Venice. As they looked around they could see many buildings and streets of water on the sides of them in which gondoliers were rowing. They all, and especially Fabrizio, really liked the things they were seeing.

"It's just like I remember it," Fabrizio said. "And it was so long ago since I was last here."

"Well, now I guess the thing to do is to get to your Uncle Giovanni's," said Jack. "What is he like, by the way?"

"He is very large in both appearance and heart," Fabrizio said smiling. "He is my Mama's brother and like her he likes to cook and sing and he is good at giving advice also. He lives in Treviso and it's just a few miles from here. The way for us to get there is by gondola so let's go."

So they got themselves a ride with a gondolier to the next town. As they sat in the gondola they watched the scenery pass them by and noticed the people. They saw women in the windows hanging out their laundry, they could smell delicious aromas of food being made in many windows. They could hear some of the people singing light Italian melodies and Fabrizio soon began lightly singing along to one that resonated with his memories.

"It seems the people hear really like to sing," observed Jack.

"Si, we do," said Fabrizio. "It comes with our heritage, it is in our blood."

"Could you translate that song into English?" asked Helga.

Fabrizio smiled and nodded and began to sing the song in English.

"_When the full moon hits your eye  
Like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine  
Like you've had too much wine  
That's amore!"_

They reached the next town shortly and then they took a trolley to Fabrizio's Uncle Giovanni's small restaurant. They entered and could hear him singing in the kitchen in his deep and booming Italian baritone. Fabrizio knocked on the door and when he opened it he instantly recognized Fabrizio and his face broke into a wide expression of delight and he reached his arms out and enveloped him in a great big loving hug.

"Fabrizio! My dear nephew!" he exclaimed jovially. "I'd recognize you anywhere! The last time I saw you you were barely seven years old! You're so grown up now! How are you and your Mama in America? I hope you are doing well."

"Si, we are," Fabrizio said. "Now allow me to introduce Helga, my fiancé."

Giovanni's expression broadened even more as he reached his arms out again and enveloped Helga into an enormous hug.

"Mamma Mia! I have long dreamed of this day of meeting the woman my favorite nephew was to marry! Look at you, you're so beautiful!" He then kissed Helga on her cheek.

"And these are my friends, Jack and Rose, and they are also engaged," Fabrizio said gesturing to them.

"Mamma Mia!" Giovanni exclaimed. "You two are one of the most lovely couples I have ever seen, and I have seen so many!"

"I have Fabrizio to thank for me and Rose being where we are today," Jack said. "He brought us together right from the start and he kept us together when we were going through some pretty tough times and just two weeks ago he encouraged me to propose to her and I will be forever grateful to him."

Giovanni looked at Fabrizio with immense love and pride and affection in his eyes and said, "It just runs in the family. I remember when I set up his Mama and Papa twenty-five years ago. The secrets of love seem to run deep in both sides of our families."

Fabrizio just smiled very humbly. "Well," he said, "Now that we're here we can help you out in any way we can. What was it you needed help with?"

"I just need an extra cook, and waitress, and maybe a dishwasher or two," said Giovanni. "Times have changed and I've had to lay off many of my workers over the years and I can't afford to give very much to the ones I still have you see."

"I will gladly be your extra cook," Fabrizio said very eagerly.

"And I would like to be a waitress," said Helga.

"And so would I," said Rose.

"And I can do the dishes," said Jack.

"Felliscimo!" exclaimed Giovanni. "I would love to have you as my stand in cook, Fabri! It will be like the years of the past when you would come here and help me as I would teach you how to cook certain things."

"I remember those times," said Fabrizio wistfully. "Remember when you and I and Mama got together and we made the biggest pizza we could make and entered it in the big pizza bake off and we won third place?"

"Oh si, I remember," said Giovanni. "As far as I was concerned it was the best winning pizza in all of Italia because we made it together with love and teamwork."

So then the four set to work and Fabrizio and Giovanni continued to tell stories of the past. On that day they all did so well at the restaurant so that in the evening Giovanni gave them all free dinners while they were serenaded by an accordion and flute to an Italian love song.

At the same time as this was going on, Cal and his manservant Killjoy were arriving and planning their next course of action.

"Now, you had better not fail me again," Cal said to Killjoy.

"I won't, I promise," said Killjoy. "This is a small town so it will be much easier to get to them here than it was in the large city of Paris. I have the perfect plan as to how to do so."

"And what may I ask is it?" Cal demanded.

Killjoy then told Cal of his plan. Cal began smirking more and more deviously as he heard the details of it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Giovanni let them have some time off so that they could go sight-seeing and shop for souvenirs. When they came to an intersection Jack and Rose decided to split up with Fabrizio and Helga and then meet each other back again within the hour.

Jack and Rose were on their way to the local bank to exchange some of the Francs they had got in Paris for Italian currency. They were almost there when they walked into a man who stopped them and spoke to them in a heavy French accent.

"Excuse me, but might you two be about to exchange currency?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, we are," replied Rose. "We just came from France."

"So how many Francs do you have?" asked the man curiously.

"We have one-hundred-thousand," replied Rose.

The man let out a low whistle and then said, "I'm on my way back to France just now and I still have one-hundred-thousand worth of Italian currency with me so how about we do an exchange right here?"

"Well, I guess that sounds like a fair deal," said Jack.

They then exchanged their currencies and bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

Jack and Rose then decided to go into an antique shop to browse around. Once inside they separated and began secretly looking for a wedding present to get the other.

Rose eventually came across a stunning watch of Italian gold, and while the shine was a bit faded out it was still really nice and so she purchased it. Then Jack, after a little searching, found a gorgeous necklace with a heart shaped pendant of Italian white-gold. He imagined Rose wearing it for a moment and then decided to purchase it. Fortunately Rose had already purchased her gift and was waiting just outside for him. So he paid for the necklace and then rejoined her.

Once they were together again outside they began discussing where to go next. Then suddenly the man from the antique shop they had just been in came running out to them and yelling in Italian. Then suddenly a policeman came running up to them from around the corner. Then the two men grabbed hold of them forcefully and carried them off.

"What's going on here?" asked Jack in confusion.

"I have no idea," said Rose. "I can't understand a word their saying."

Then the man from the antique shop showed the policeman the currency they had paid him with and started yelling one word about it. Then the policeman took it and shoved Jack and Rose into his car and drove off.

"Somehow I have a feeling we never should have accepted the exchange from that stranger on the street," Jack said glumly. "It must have been counterfeit."

They then tried to explain what happened to the policeman but he couldn't understand them and just said "Staht Zit!"

When he drove them to the police station he ushered them inside and told the Sargent what he had heard and showed him the counterfeit currency. Once again Jack and Rose tried in vain to explain the situation but they couldn't be understood by anyone. Then another policeman came out and took them away. He led them to a jail cell and opened it and shoved Jack inside. Then he took Rose by her arm and led her away.

Rose helplessly followed the policeman as he led her out through the back door. Then once outside she was met with the one person she disliked more than anyone and hoped she would never see again. Caledon Hockley.

"Well done, Killjoy," Cal said with a satisfied smile. "It seems you were worth hiring after all."

"Cal! What are you doing here?" Rose demanded in rage. "And what is going on here?"

"Shut up and just come along quietly," ordered Cal.

Then Killjoy, who was in disguise as the policeman, led Rose to a fancy looking vehicle and practically threw her into as Cal held the door open for her. Then Cal and Killjoy got around to the driver's side of it and drove off.

Meanwhile, Fabrizio and Helga had finished they shopping and had returned to the intersection where they were to meet with Jack and Rose again. However they were nowhere to be found and as they waited for a few minutes there was still no sign of them.

"Where do you suppose they are?" asked Fabrizio.

"I don't know," said Helga. "I hope nothing has happened to them."

Fabrizio thought for a moment then said, "Maybe someone around here has seen them."

Then they walked into an antique shop where they stepped up to the counter and Fabrizio spoke to the man behind it in Italian asking if by any chance he had seen two people of Jack and Rose's descriptions. When the man replied Fabrizio's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"What is he saying?" Helga asked worriedly.

"He says they were just here and they each paid for something with counterfeit currency," Fabrizio said.

"What? But Jack and Rose would never do that!" exclaimed Helga.

"No, not intentionally," Fabrizio said. "They must have been swindled in some way. I guess we better go down to the police station and bail them out and explain their innocence."

So then after getting the information of where the police station was from the antique shop owner, Fabrizio and Helga hurried there. Fabrizio then explained the situation the Sargent and asked to see Jack and Rose. He was then led to the jail cell where Jack was sitting in with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He looked up and smiled with relief when he saw them.

"Fabrizio! Helga! Am I glad to see you two!" he exclaimed getting up and going over to them.

"Jack, where is Rose?" Fabrizio asked. "I thought she would be with you."

"I'm afraid I don't know where she is," Jack said sadly. 'The cop who threw me in here just dragged her away and I don't know why or to where."

"That is strange," said Fabrizio. "Well, the main thing now is to get you out of here."

So then Jack explained how he had been tricked into getting the counterfeit currency from the man on the street and then Fabrizio explained it to the police and then bailed him out.

Jack then asked where Rose had been taken to and Fabrizio then translated for him and when he received his response his eyes went wide and he began speaking rapidly in Italian and pounding his fists on the desk.

Helga, and especially Jack, became very worried now. "Fabri, what's wrong? Is it about Rose?" Jack asked.

"Rose was taken away to be married to Cal!" Fabrizio explained incredulously. "They were told she had come here committing adultery to him by eloping with you."

Jack was horrified as well as furious. "But that's not true! Rose is my fiancé now! Cal has kidnapped her against her will."

Fabrizio then hurriedly explained the truth of the situation to the police officers and then they began leading them outside to one of their cars.

"Now what's going on?" asked Jack.

"They are taking us to Rose," Fabrizio explained.

Then they all got into the car with a couple of officers and drove speedily away.

Meanwhile Rose had been dragged off to a chapel where she and Cal were about to be married. They were standing at the altar next to a minister who was reading their vows for them. Then all of a sudden they heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt just outside the door. Then in rushed Jack, Fabrizio, and Helga along with a police escort.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Cal. "I'm trying to get married here!"

"Rose is my fiancé now, Cal! And you have no right to her, you never did!" Jack shouted.

Rose at once ran up to Jack and into his arms. "Jack! Cal kidnapped me!"

"I know, Rose. It's alright now though," Jack said soothingly.

Then the policemen went up to Cal and to Killjoy and tied handcuffs tightly behind their backs and began ushering them outside.


End file.
